endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronHamster/UNAC M2200 Titan
M2200A1 Titan Overview The Titan Armored Combat Vehicle, designed with versatility in mind is able to be perfect combination of armor protected firepower, with the ability to transport troopers with high mobility, if the correct upgrades are used. The Titan, like most UNAC vehicles is a product of the new "Future Force Warfare Program". It has been built with lessons learned from middle eastern conflicts in mind, as such it works much like a MRAP/Bradley mixture, coming with a V shaped hull for built in mine resistance. Armament *Primary: Mk. 88 Bushmaster Evolved dual-feed 30 x 173mm modular autocannon. RPM: 320 Velocity: 4,000 ft/s~, uses HE and API basic ammo *Secondary: BGM-205/D TOW missile system, pretty similar to TOW systems of today, uses a Tandem HEAT warhead, three may be stored in the launcher at a time *Additional: 7.62 x 51mm coaxial LMG Armor System Components *-Aluminum 7017 Alloy Hull Base: most of the vehicle is made from a durable Aluminum alloy *-High Hardness Ceramic Plates: hardened boron carbide or silicon carbide ceramic ballistic inserts *-Spaced Polymer Matrix Composite Armor - specialized polmyer composite armor with a high strength to weight ratio, the UNAC IFV equivalent to Chobham Overall ballistic protection: Front: 35mm APDS, Flanks: 12.7-25mm, Rear: 12.7-20mm Upgrades OFFENSIVE SET: Pick 6 *'RWS':' '.50 cal remote LMG - TAS-IP: Accuracy/Reaction Time +5% - STORM: Stacked projectile weapon *'Thermal Assisted Target Tracker': Accuracy +10% - Dual-Band, Accuracy +3% - GPS/HTT: Marks last known hostile location, even if LOS is broken *'Commanders Tactical Display': Range +5% - Pulse Scanner: Detects stealth in small radius - Commanders Telescopic Sight: Range +5% *'Ballistic Capped API': Damage +5% - APFSDS: Damage +5% - Depleted Uranium Alloy Penetrator: Damage +5%, adds incendiary damage *'ATHENA Fire Control': Range/Accuracy +4% - Data Uplink Laser Designator: Titan may spot targets for artillery - Multi-Plane Gyrostabilizer: Accuracy +10% stationary, +5% moving - REAPER CPU: Reaper Accuracy +10% *'HEDP': Damage vs. INFANTRY +5% - HEDPAT: Damage vs. VEHICLES 10%, decreases INFANTRY effectiveness 2% - 30 x 250mm Munitions: Damage +2%, Range +5%, adds back lost infantry effectiveness *'REAPER AT Launch System': Adds two, four barreled missile packs to either side of the turret, they pack a lethal 120mm AT missile with a kintetic kill warhead very comparable to a barrage of APFSDS fire - Improved Firing Mechanics: Reaper rate of fire +5% - ECM Hardened Sensor Package: Reduces enemy shield effectiveness and chance of being effected by countermeasures +3 and 5% *'Chromium Plated Barrel': Range +5%, Rate of fire +5% - SUPER 40: 40mm cannon, Range/Damage +4% - Caseless Rounds: Range +2% DEFENSIVE SET: Pick 6 *'Spaced Composite Outer Strike Plates': HP +10% Nano-crystal Coatin'''g: HP +5% - '''Nanocomposite Armor: HP +10% *'Enhanced Engine Filters': Speed/Shield +3% - Engine Heat Dispersal: Lower infrared signature causes enemy players LOS range to be reduced for Titan units - Upcomming upgrade here. *'Aluminum/Titanium Hull Base': HP +5%, Mobility +5% - Polyurethane Polymer Composite Hull Inserts: HP +5% - Infrared Surpressent Finish: Shield +5% *'AN/VLQ-24/S MCD': Shield +10%, degrades missile accuracy 3% - Electro-Optical Countermeasures: Shield + 5% - Multi-Band Signal Jammer: Shield +5% *'Fiber Bonded Ceramics': HP +5% - Ceramic Honeycomb Matrix: HP +5%, Mobility +3% - Nanomesh Composite Spall Liner: HP vs HESH +10% *'Iron Sentinel Active Defense': Shield +10% - Laser Warning Reciever: Shield +5% - Defensive Management System: Shield +5% *'Synchronized Smoke Launchers': Allows Titans to deploy a smoke screen, breaks LOS, degrades hostile accuracy 8% - Chaff/Flare Launchers: Shield +5% - Ground Penetrating Radar: Detects mine fields *'Explosive Reactive Armor': HP vs. CE +10% - Self Limiting ERA: HP vs. CE, KE +5% - Non-Explosive Reactive Armor: HP vs CE +10 MOBILITY SET: Pick 2 *'VTAX-1200 Hybrid 850 HP Engine': Speed +5% - Auxiliary Power Unit: Speed +5% - Synthetic Biofuel: Speed +3%, may unleash a short burst of extra speed *'Lithium-Polymer Battery': Speed +2, Reaction time +3% - Fiber Optic Cables: Speed +2%, Deploy time -10% - Hydrogen Fuel Cells: Speed +10% *'Upgraded Suspension': May run over larger obstacles - Reinforced Tracks: HP vs. Mines +5% - Amphibious Assault Kit: Speed in Water +10%, may cross swamps and small canals Category:Blog posts